Kindergarten Agents
by AgentFraniJones
Summary: Well, an Agent and a Detective. Kensi and Deeks are sent undercover as Kindergarten teachers to become day-time protection for a group of five year-olds who's dad's are marines. But what is so important about these kids? Inspired by the movie "Kindergarten Cop", doesn't matter if you haven't seen it. Densi at the end.
1. We're going undercover as what!

**A/N: Hello world! If you've been reading my other fanfic "She's McGee's?" you'll have known about this story coming. It's inspired by the movie "Kindergarten Cop" but is NOT a NCIS: LA version of it. Just to make that clear. So please enjoy and let me know what you think! (Like NCIS, NCIS: LA is NOT mine)**

**We're going undercover as what?**

"What a beautiful day!" Marty Deeks called as he walked into the NCIS OSP in Los Angeles.

"What did you do Deeks?" Kensi asked from her desk, looking sceptically in her partner's direction.

"Nothing I swear! I have a good feeling about today, that's all," Deeks replied as he collapsed into his chair. Next to him, Sam watched with a pained expression.

"When you say that Deeks, I can't help think something's going to go wrong," Callen said, voicing Sam's thoughts. Before Deeks could protest a piercing whistle echoed throughout the building. Sure enough, Eric was standing at the top of the stair case. Without saying anything all four agents stood up and made their way up the stairs into Ops. Once there, they were greeted by Nell and Hetty, as well as four family pictures up on the giant screen.

"What's going on?" Callen asked.

"Meet the Peterson family, the Lee family, the Harper family and the Santos family. All of the fathers are Marines and all have a five year-old son or daughter," Eric began.

"Cute kids," Kensi commented.

"I'm glad you think so Miss Blye, as they are the subject of this mission. Please continue Mr Beale," Hetty said.

"Right, these four men are right now situated in a deep operation in Iran. The details of the op are classified however we do know it involves infiltrating a certain terrorist group."

"Some members of this group are here in LA, and that's where our problem starts," Nell added.

"Meet Molly Peterson, Jayden Lee, Lucas Harper and Maddison Santos, the five-year olds of the families," Eric put up four individual pictures on the screen.

"What have they got to do with us?" Sam asked.

"Some how the Iran terrorist group got the names of the Marines, therefore have the names of the families. We believe they are in danger, especially if some of the members are here in Los Angeles. Each family has a protection detail, who is with the mother at all times," Hetty explained.

"Which means no one is with the kids when they're at school," Sam observed.

"Indeed Mr Hanna. This is where you come in Mr Deeks and Miss Blye."

"What? What are we supposed to do?" Deeks asked. Hetty nodded towards Eric.

"Molly, Maddison, Jayden and Lucas all go to Clark Street Elementary School. They're all in the same Kindergarten class. Kensi, you're going to be their new teacher and Deeks, you're the assistant teacher."

"Um hello? I'm an agent, not a teacher," Kensi protested.

"You and Mr Deeks will be fine. You have four young lives to protect, starting tomorrow. I suggest you prepare. Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, your job is finding out who the members in Los Angeles are and finding them. Now go, do your job," and with that, Hetty left. Sam and Called began to talk to Nell and Deeks grabbed Kensi's arm and dragged her down stairs.

"I can't do this Deeks! I'm no good with kids!" she said as they sat back down at their desks.

"You'll be fine, besides I'm going to be there," Deeks grinned at his partner, showing his confidence.

"Since when are you good with kids?"

"When I was a teenager I hung at a youth centre a lot. There were mostly teenagers there until one day one of the guys running the place reminded us that our younger siblings were welcome as well. Most kids took this as free babysitting. Of course I never had any brothers and sisters so it was new to me. My friend and I used to spend our afternoons playing with them and reading the younger ones stories."

Kensi was surprised about how open her partner was being.

"Of course that was ages ago, I might be horrible with kids now huh?" he added.

Kensi sighed, "They're five year-olds. Nothing can go too badly."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Kensi and Deeks spent the rest of the day finding out about their job at Clark Street Elementary. They rang the Principal, who said they were expected to arrive at 8:30 the next day. According to the Principal they had been recommended after the school's Kindergarten teacher left under mysterious circumstances.

"This has Hetty written all over it," Deeks mumbled as Kensi talked on the phone. When she finished she turned to face Deeks who was still muttering about Hetty.

"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Kensi stated.

"Ha ha ha. Not funny Fern. Hetty's built us a platform we're going to have a bit of trouble reaching," Deeks replied.

"I am sure you will rise to the challenge Mr Deeks" Hetty said, walking past their desks.

"Ninja" Deeks muttered.

"Are you feeling alright Deeks?" Sam entered the room closely followed by Callen. "You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

"I'm not going mad! I'm talking to Kensi."

"Uh-huh sure Deeks, keep telling yourself that," Kensi said.

"I hate you all"

"Really Deeks, I think we need to get you to a doctor."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Kensi and Deeks were told to not go to OSP in the morning, just to go straight to the school. So Kensi wasn't really surprised when Deeks turned up at her doorstep at quarter to eight. But the question still remained.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought we might as well go together, first day and all…" Deeks trailed off, looking expectantly at his partner.

"Fine. Come inside, I'm not ready yet and _don't_ touch anything."

"Me, disturb your temple of messiness? Never"

"Watch it Deeks if you continue I'll make sure you walk to Clark Street."

"You wound me Fern… Ow!"

Deeks received a powerful blow to his shoulder and then a small smile. After Kensi had finished gathering her things they got into Deeks' car and headed straight for Clark Street Elementary, only stopping for coffee and a cinnamon donut each. Clark Street was a small school but was obviously a very happy place. Kids were running around the playground, playing tag before the bell rang. Kensi and Deeks headed straight to the Principal's office. Mrs Turner was a middle aged lady with large glasses and seemed to like cats, due to the pictures in her office.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, it is a pleasure to have you here at Clark Street Elementary. I was hesitant to hire two teachers for one class but apparently you two are a very good team."

"That's what we are," Deeks said, "thank you for letting us have to job."

Kensi was about to add something when the school bell rang. There were a few squeals as small feet pounded down the corridor.

"Well it's time for school to start so I better show you to your classroom."

Kensi and Deeks followed Mrs Turner down the long corridor and up a flight of stairs. Most kids were already in their classrooms, waiting for their teachers. Mrs Turner stopped in front of the second door on the right. Kensi looked through the window and saw about twenty five year-olds playing quite happily.

"Mr Deeks, Miss Blye, welcome to kindergarten."

**Whatcha think? Let me know!  
****Frani xx**


	2. Controlling FiveYear Olds

**A/N: Well, this is sooner than I expected. For those of you who are going "Why has she updated KA twice in a row and not updated 'She's McGee's?'". Well... honestly I had almost 3/4 of this typed up already where as the latest chapter of SM? is still in paper form, currently sitting in my school bag. Anyway, I've realised you guys don't know when this story is set. I'd like to think somewhere in series 3 after the whole 'Callen's Family' issue. Let me know if you've got a better idea. (NCIS: LA is not mine and sadly I don't even own the DVD's) Enjoy! **

**Controlling Five Year-Olds is Not a Piece Of Cake (or pie, or apple crumble, or even a sausage)**

"Children! Attention please!" Mrs Turner called. Eventually all the children stopped and turned towards the door. "These are your new teachers; Miss Blye and Mr Deeks. You are to make them very welcome to Clark Street and are to behave."

"What happened to Miss Richardson?" a little boy asked.

"Miss Richardson has decided to leave Clark Street Elementary. Your new teachers will answer anymore questions," Mrs Turner replied and then turned to whisper to Kensi and Deeks, "good luck, I'll be checking on you later." With that, she left. Kensi and Deeks felt and saw twenty pairs of eyes staring at them.

"Well… why don't we all sit in a circle so we can get to know each other?" Kensi said. Unfortunately the message didn't seem to get across to their class, as they all went back to playing.

"Hey…Hey kids! HEY!" Deeks yelled which immediately got all the kids to freeze, "school's started, so let's all listen to Miss Blye and sit in a circle, see… I am." Deeks demonstrated by sitting down with his legs crossed. Kensi sat down next to him.

"You know, I bet none of you can listen better than Mr Deeks…" Kensi began.

"I can! I can! I can!" suddenly they had the whole class sitting in a circle.

"Sorry Mr Deeks, you've lost," Kensi's statement was met by cheers, "Okay now that we're all here you're each going to tell us your name and…"

"What you like to do at school"

"Okay, since you suggested that Mr Deeks you can go first."

"Right then, I'm Marty Deeks and I like to teach." He got a soft punch in the arm for that from Kensi. They went around the circle and the Agent and the Detective quickly identified the four kids they were concerned with. Maddison had curly blonde hair and deep green eyes, Molly had blue eyes and was easily the smallest in the class, Jayden had a birthmark on his hand and short black hair and Lucas had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The biggest problem Kensi and Deeks faced was telling apart the set of twins in their class. Sarah and Samantha were basically the same person. Once they got to know their class Kensi looked through the teacher's desk to find some sort of teaching plan while Deeks played the cookie monster game with the kids.

"Miss Blye?" a small voice asked. Kensi turned to see tiny Molly looking up at her with her big blue eyes.

"Yes Molly?" she replied.

"I need to go toilet, and I can't get these things undone," she gestured to the buckles on her overalls.

"I see, did you ask Mr Deeks?"

"He said 'Miss Blye better do that if I want to keep my job'"

"And he was probably right, come on," Kensi took the little girl's hand and lead her to the bathrooms just outside their classroom. Once Molly had managed to go to the toilet they went back to the classroom to find pretty much all of the class stacked on top of Deeks.

"Um… Deeks?" Kensi asked.

"Miss Blye! Miss Blye! Mr Deeks stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" Chloe Jamieson exclaimed from on top of the human pile.

"Kensi! A little help?"

"What did you do Deeks?"

"It was just a game!"

"Yet you now have twenty kids on top of you… okay class, time to let Mr Deeks free. I want everyone to go grab three toys and come sit on the floor, ready, set, go!" Kensi ordered. There was lots of squealing and all the kids got off Deeks and raced around the class.

"Ugh, I feel like I've just come out of fighting a thug," Deeks commented, stretching his back.

"And the day has just begun."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Kensi and Deeks spent the day playing games with the kids, it was fun but controlling the kids involved a lot of yelling and raised voices. When they finally got the kids to take a nap near the end of the day Mrs Turner came to visit them.

"How is everything?" she asked.

"Great, they're good kids," Deeks replied.

"I've walked by a couple of times today. It seems to get very noisy in this classroom."

"I think it's just excitement, you know, new people and all that," Kensi reasoned.

"That may be it. I'll still be watching you. Miss Richardson was the best kindergarten teacher we've ever had here at Clark Street. You'll do well to keep up that standard."

"We'll be sure to keep that in mind Mrs Turner," Deeks said.

"Please, I'm Mrs Turner to the children. Call me Nancy," Mrs Turner said, "If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting now. Goodbye."

"Bye Nancy"

"See ya"

As Nancy Turner left the room, some of the kids began to wake up. Kensi sighed and helped the kids who had woken up climb over the ones who were still asleep.

"Are you going to help Deeks?" Kensi asked as loudly as she could.

"Oh right… coming," Deeks replied.

"Ok kids, you have to play quietly. You've woken up early and the others are still sleeping," Kensi told the seven kids who were awake. They left to go and play but they still needed multiple reminders from both Deeks and Kensi to stay quiet. Once everyone was awake they got them all sat at their tables to do some quiet drawing. Kensi was kneeling in between Lucas and Samantha, helping Samantha colour-in the sky in her picture, when Lucas tugged on her t-shirt.

"What is it Lucas?" Kensi asked politely.

"Miss Blye, when Mr Deeks is away from you, do you feel sad?" Lucas asked.

"Why do you ask?" Kensi was confused about why Lucas was asking this question. "Is there something wrong at home?"

"Daddy is away and it makes Mummy sad."

"What's that got to do with Mr Deeks and me?"

"Is it okay for mummy to be sad?" Ah, so Lucas needed reassurance that everything was going to be fine.

"Molly, your mum just misses your dad. I'm sure you do as well."

"But do you miss Mr Deeks when he's away?"

"Mr Deeks and I are just friends Lucas, but yeah, if he's away I miss him."

"Miss Blye, do you love Mr Deeks?" Samantha interrupted, obviously listening to their conversation. Kensi froze, stumped by the question and not willing to even ask herself that. Luckily, she was saved by a couple of boys shouting.

"That's my crayon!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Hey hey hey, break it up," Kensi called, racing over to them. "These crayons are to share. It's time to pack up anyway, so go put your drawing in your bag and help put the spare paper and crayons away. That goes for the rest of you as well," she told the rest of the class. Thank god the day was about to end.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Sam and Callen watched curiously as Kensi and Deeks entered the bullpen. They both looked exhausted. Kensi dumped her bag next to her desk and unceremoniously collapsed into her chair, closely followed by Deeks.

"Rough day?" Callen asked, smirking slightly. "Are those kids too much for you?"

"Staring down the barrel of a gun? I'm fine with it. Undercover as a drug dealer? I'll cope. Picking a lock? Done in seconds. Getting shot? I'll be fine. Staying with a group of five year-olds for the day? Shoot me now," Deeks groaned.

"I second that," his partner grumbled, head on the desk as she tried to rest.

"What? Were the tantrums too much?" Sam teased.

"Funnily enough, they didn't have tantrums. But they wouldn't _shut up_. Deeks nearly lost his voice half-way through the day," Kensi explained.

"Did you actually teach them anything?" Callen asked.

"No, that's tomorrow's issue."

"And what exactly are you going to teach them?"

"I'll find something. The old teacher left a schedule thingy that we can follow. They're simple things, like the alphabet, reading, handwriting, you get the drift."

"All I can say is this is going to be interesting."

Suddenly Deeks shot out of his chair so fast the other three agents barely registered the movement. He grabbed his bag in one swift motion and started to walk out.

"Deeks? Where are you going?" Kensi called.

"I have an idea," Deeks replied.

"Care to share?"

"Come with me, I'll tell you on the way."

Kensi grabbed her bag and followed Deeks out; ignoring the strange looks she received from the two remaining agents. Sam opened his mouth multiple times, trying to get the right question out. Eventually, he did.

"Do you…"

"I have no idea."

"Why…"

"We'll ask them when they get back."

"Mr Callen, Mr Hanna, have you seen Miss Blye and Mr Deeks? I swear I just saw them arrive."

"They left again."

"You know how they work; one of them has an idea and the both leave at the speed of lightning."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"So where are we going?" Kensi buckled herself in. "And what's your idea?"

"We're experienced cops Kensi. So what's one thing we do best?"

"Gun handling? Going undercover? Keeping calm?"

"Yes, yes and yes. But not what I was looking for."

"Then what Deeks? As cops there's quite a lot of things we become good at."

"True. However, we learn the best ways to give and receive orders."

"What's that got to do with teaching kindergarten?"

"If we're going to to this well Kensi, we're going to do it our way."

"So we're going to turn a group of kids into NCIS agents?"

"Jesus Fern are you playing dumb for a reason... Ow!... anyway, no. We're going to make it fun."

Kensi sighed. She was very concerned with what her partner was planning. They were quiet for the rest of the ride until they reached a slightly familiar place. Kensi thought she'd probably just driven past it a couple of times. Deeks parked the car and they both stepped outside.

"Deeks, where the hell are we?"

"Kensi, welcome to LAPD's training centre."

"What are we here for?"

"Supplies"

"I'm not even going to ask."

**Wow. Please don't ask me where that last part came from, cause I don't know. Also, I watched episode 3x04 (I think) last night for the second time and am officially declaring that I LOVE MONTY. That dog is such a charmer (not to mention his owner ;) )!  
Question Time! Should I enter a hot 4th grade teacher to shake up the UST between Deeks and Kensi? Or let the sweet little kiddies do all the matchmaking? (It is sweet when kids make two people fall in love) Let me know munchkins!  
Frani xx **


	3. Welcome to Kindergarten NCIS Style

**A/N: HELLO WORLD! *grovels at the feet of my amazing readers* I'm sorry! It's been something like 11 days, I know. School has overwhelmed me a bit; I got more work this weekend than I expected. I'm also tired because I got up at 6am to watch the Olympics Opening Ceremony (it was amazing, well done London!) and got up at 8am this morning to watch Aus v. GB in women's basketball (we won, thank god). Anyway, enough excuses. If you read my profile you'll understand why I don't update this story very frequently at the moment. Enjoy this chapter my munchkins! (If NCIS: LA was mine, there would probably be a Densi baby by now, so you get the picture)**

**Welcome to Kindergarten… NCIS Style**

Kensi followed Deeks into the training centre with an amused expression on her face.

"Deeks, Deeks, Deeks," Kensi sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Do you want me to answer that truthfully?" Deeks replied, turning his partner with a cheeky grin.

"Don't make me hit you again Deeks!"

"You know you love me Princess!"

Kensi stopped for a second before running to catch up with Deeks. _What are you doing? You don't feel anything like that when it comes to Deeks_, she thought. She shook her head and opened the door to the centre.

"Well if it isn't Marty Deeks," a man entered the reception area with a grin on his face.

"Damian." Deeks gave the man a friendly handshake. "Long time no see. What cha been up do?"

"Same old mate. What about you hey? You're a liaison officer and everything. Though I here you're not exactly a favourite among those at the main office."

Deeks shrugged "What can I say, they must be jealous."

"And who's this?" Damian looked past Deeks to get a better look at Kensi. Deeks stepped to the side before his introduction.

"This is Special Agent Kensi Blye. My partner from NCIS," Deeks explained. Kensi and Damian shook hands.

"So what are you two here for?"

"Ask Deeks, I've been dragged here," Kensi complained.

"Come on Fern, you wanted to come. We're just going to rummage through the supply closet. Need some stuff for our latest assignment," Deeks explained.

"Go ahead. Your locker is still here if you need anything out of there."

"Okay, thanks. Come on Kensi."

"I am not following you around like a dog Deeks."

"Really? Ow!"

Damian chuckled and shook his head. He wondered if anyone else could see it as clearly as he could.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

"A whistle, a fake LAPD badge, a bell and a timer. I'm really confused Deeks," Kensi said, studying the items in the plastic bag. "What are we going to do with this all?"

"All in good time partner. Now I suggest we get back before Callen and Sam start hunting us down."

In the car on the way back Deeks explained to Kensi what he was planning to do with the four items they had collected. Convincing her he was on the right track took almost the entire car trip. But by the time they arrived back at the OSP they both had grins on their faces.

"What's got you two looking like the Cheshire cat?" Sam asked.

"They're up to something Sam," Callen watched as they both sat down.

"Deeks has got that accomplished look to him; I don't think I want to know what that means."

"Maybe they've learnt from the kids and are slacking off."

Kensi and Deeks, realising what Sam and Callen were implying, immediately retaliated against the person sitting next to them. Kensi slapped Callen and Deeks through a pen at Sam.

"Ow!" the two men yelled simultaneously.

"I do have a gun Callen, and I will shoot," Kensi threatened Callen. "Come on Deeks, let's go update Hetty."

Deeks got up and followed Kensi to Hetty's office.

"Ah, Mr Deeks and Miss Blye, there you are."

"Have you been looking for us Hetty?" Deeks asked.

"Not particularly, I just wanted to know how your first day went."

"I was… interesting," Kensi decided. "And very tiring; kids have a lot of energy."

"Indeed Miss Blye. What are your opinions on the four children we are focusing on?"

"You can tell they have military backgrounds. All four of them are very polite and innocent. Unlike some of their classmates," Deeks grumbled.

"Is there a problem Mr Deeks?" Hetty asked.

"No, nothing at all, I'm just a bit tired," Deeks said, realising he shouldn't of badmouthed the kids.

"Well there is some paperwork for you on your desks. Once you're done with that you're free to leave," Hetty dismissed them and opened a draw and pulled out a tea bag with a flavour she'd been meaning to try for ages.

"Ugh paperwork. Even the name sounds horrible."

"It's paperwork Deeks, what to you expect?"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The next morning was when the action began. Kensi and Deeks actually had a plan today and the walked towards Clark Street Elementary with way more confidence then the day before.

"For once Deeks, one of your plans actually make sense," Kensi commented.

"Now that, is insulting Kens. It's just rude," Deeks said, feigning hurt.

"You know I'm messing with you."

They were just about to enter the building when they hurt a small voice from a few metres away from them.

"Mummy, see! They're my new teachers!" Caleb exclaimed, tugging on his mum's dress. Deeks and Kensi turned and gave a polite wave. They just went inside went Caleb opened the door and called out to them.

"Mr Deeks, are you married?" the little boy asked.

Deeks raised his eyebrows at Kensi. "No, I'm not married."

Caleb turned to who ever was outside. "Mum! He's not married!"

Kensi could barely contain her laughter as she pulled her partner down the corridor towards the staff room. In fact she got quite a few glances from various teachers as she and Deeks sat at a table in the corner of the room.

"Really Fern, it's not that funny. I'm just that good looking."

"Fern? They told us your name was Kensi."

The agent and detective looked up to see a man, obviously a teacher, looking down at them.

"Fern's just an annoying nickname. My name is Kensi," Kensi confirmed.

"I'm Dave, one of the fourth grade teachers. You must be Marty right?" Dave asked Deeks.

"Deeks, Marty; whatever you prefer," Deeks replied.

"Cool, so how are you guys finding Clark Street?"

"It's quite small, my elementary school was huge," Kensi commented.

"Yeah that's right. It's probably due to the fact there are so many school's here in LA. What do you think Marty?" Dave asked. They continued to chat for a couple of minutes until the bell went. Kensi slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the room, closely followed by Deeks.

"What do you think Marty?" Kensi mimicked in Dave's voice before chuckling at her awkward partner. "He has a crush on you Deeks."

"Which I think I'm going to find slightly creeping. Can we please avoid him Kensi?"

"Aw come on, I like him."

"Sure you do princess, sure you do."

Nothing more was said as they entered their classroom.

"Mr Deeks! Miss Blye!" chorused the students.

"Morning everyone!"

"Hey kids!"

Deeks and Kensi shared a knowing look; this was now kindergarten, NCIS style.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

After taking the attendance and making sure everyone was sitting down Deeks and Kensi explained the new rules of the classroom.

"Okay everyone. What we noticed yesterday is that you guys are very noisy. Sometimes it's okay to be noisy but in the classroom you need to listen to the teacher," Kensi explained. "So you understand what you have to do. Now when I blow this whistle everyone needs to be silent and listen to myself or Mr Deeks. Let's practise; everyone start talking."

The kids started talking with their friends rapidly. When Kensi blew the whistle it took a while for them to all be silent.

"That wasn't fast enough guys! Let's see how quick you can to this," Deeks said. "Start talking and wait for Miss Blye to blow the whistle."

That time it worked much better, Kensi smiled at what they had accomplished. "Good job guys, we're going to work on this every morning okay?"

She was met by murmurs of agreement and settled for that; she wasn't going to get much more out of a group of five-year olds. In between the simple things they taught the kids they also taught them about each item they brought. The whistle was to stop and listen, if someone had the fake badge it meant no one was allowed to speak except said badge-holding person, if the small bell rang it meant the were using 'outside voices' and they needed to switch to 'inside voices' and finally, the principal had told the teachers about fire drill practises and how they were going to be timed. As Deeks had said "how was a little practise going to hurt?"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi couldn't stop laughing and Deeks was _not _finding it amusing. In fact, it was down right annoying.

"Fern you are seriously annoying me!" Deeks complained, walking into the OSP, tailed by his partner.

"Oh come on Deeks, lighten up. You have to see the funny side to this!" Kensi said.

Deeks looked over his shoulder, "I can't, not really. I have a creepy obsessive stalker Kensi, it's not funny." Deeks, not looking were he was going, bumped straight into Nell.

"Oh God, sorry Nell," Deeks apologised.

"It's okay; I was looking for you anyway. Hetty had requested both of you in Ops," Nell said.

"Are Sam and Callen here?" Kensi asked.

"No, they're chasing a lead."

Kensi and Deeks dumped their stuff by their desks and headed up the stairs. Hetty and Eric were waiting for them in Ops. On the big screen were three pictures of middle-eastern looking men.

"What's going on?" Deeks asked.

"Callen and Sam have been digging all day and have come up with three possible members of the terrorist gang. These are those men," Eric gestured towards the screen. Kensi studies the names carefully, in case any of them rang a bell.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Deeks asked.

"The obvious Mr Deeks; if any of these mean show up at Clark Street Elementary you are to notify us immediately and keep a close eye on Molly, Maddison, Jayden and Lucas," Hetty replied.

"The Marines in Iran, how much longer are they there for?" Kensi asked.

"Santos is due back next week; he was captured by the group and was given some sort of truth serum. That's how the group got the names of the families. Lee, Harper and Peterson are expected to be staying for about three more weeks if the mission is successful," Eric explained.

"What do they want to achieve anyway?"

"SecNav isn't willing to give us the information; the op is strictly need-to-know and we, evidently, don't need to know," Nell said.

"Indeed Miss Jones. Now I suggest our teachers get some rest; a new day will bring a new challenge." Hetty left the room while Nell turned to Kensi.

"What were you teasing Deeks about?" she asked, her eyes looking mischievous.

Kensi grinned, "Deeks is being hit on by one of the fourth grade teachers."

Eric gave Deeks a confused look. "What's so bad about that?"

"It's nothing major. It's just that _Dave _is a creepy _ guy,_" Deeks emphasized. Great, now he had three people laughing at him.

**This is not meant to offend those who are gay or lesbian! I have nothing against them! (Seriously, I have a gay cousin and he's the best dude ever! Unlike some of my other cousins :p) Anyways, I'm off to do homework and then watch more Olympics, because I am obsessed and weird!  
Frani xx **


	4. You Can't Fool Everyone

**A/N****: Hello! My God, I've done a lot of writing. As some of you may know my teachers gave my class almost no homework for this weekend. So I've been able to write! There probably won't be another chapter of anything til next weekend. I'm pretty sure I have a science, health and maths assessment coming up soon so my writing may be a bit scarce for a bit. I'll try to update as regularly as I can though. Please enjoy this chapter, it's kind of a random filler, next chapter everything will finally get underway. Enjoy and Please Review! (NCIS: LA is like my iPhone... I don't have an iPhone :P) **

**You Can't Fool Everyone**

It was a bright, sunny morning. The birds were chirping, the neighbour's dog was quiet and the breeze was gently. Kensi rolled off her couch (which she fell asleep on last night) and on to a lump of… Deeks? The detective was lying underneath her, still asleep.

"Deeks, what the hell?" Kensi said, just loud enough to wake her partner up. "I thought you left last night."

"Oh yeah, about that… I was kind of too tired to move, and you were already asleep."

"So you just decided to sleep on my floor?"

"You have quite a comfy floor."

"Oh really?"

"Shut up. Can you get off me? As much as I love having you lying on my back, I'm kinda squished."

Kensi slapped Deeks' shoulder and rolled off him, almost slamming into the coffee table. She got up and noticed that Deeks was still in jeans and a t-shirt from the nigh before.

"You might wanna get changed," Kensi advised, heading into the kitchen to make coffee. A year ago, she would have got Deeks out of the house as fast as she could and not looked him in the eye for the rest of the day. But that was a year ago, and Deeks had crashed on her couch after a movie night so many times she'd lost count. Therefore, he's also seen her in her pyjamas a lot. _Hang on… when did I put my pyjamas on last night? _Kensi looked down and realised she too was still in her clothes from yesterday.

"Correction, we both need to get changed," Deeks commented, peaking his head up from behind the couch. His shaggy hair messed up and sticky out at odd angles.

"And we both need to hurry; we've got more teaching to do."

"Thank-god it's Friday. I already need a rest from those little rascals."

"Don't count your blessings yet, Hetty will want us at work tomorrow."

"The sun is shining Kens; don't bring a rain cloud into it."

"I won't if you stop using metaphors."

"Come on, everyone loves a good metaphor."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Deeks was setting up paint sets on the table and Kensi was sending some updates to Hetty when a petite looking lady walked into their classroom.

"Can we help you?" Deeks asked.

"I think you can. I'm Casey Peterson; Molly's mum." Deeks and Kensi exchanged looks.

"How can we help you Mrs Peterson?" Kensi asked.

"I just needed a quick chat with you about Molly."

"Is something wrong?"

"Depends what you'd classify as wrong. Molly's dad is a Marine and right now he's not at home. Due to her father's mission there are some people who've put our price on our head. Same goes for the families of Jayden, Maddison and Lucas. I thought I'd warn you to be careful. These people won't let others stand in their way."

Deeks and Kensi nodded once to each other before pulling out their badges. "Mrs Peterson, I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye from NCIS and this is my partner, Detective Marty Deeks from LAPD; NCIS's liaison officer. We've been assigned protective detail duty for Molly, Jayden, Lucas and Maddison while they're at school. The best way to do this was to become their teachers."

Mrs Peterson's eyes widened, before a look of relief washed over her face. "Well, that makes things easier doesn't it? Oh my, this is just such a relief, to know someone is looking out for them. Well I don't really need to do any more explaining. Still, look out for yourselves. Nice to meet you Agent Blye, Detective Deeks."

Kensi and Deeks exchanged looks as Casey left. "Well that was weird."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"Um… why have you painted a blue box, Isobel?" Deeks asked as he wondered around, watching the kids paint.

"It's not a blue box Mr Deeks! It's the TARDIS!" Isobel exclaimed, looking up.

"That's from Doctor Who, right?"

"Yep! I watch it _all _the time. Except when it's really scary, then mummy says I can't watch it. My brother can never watch it though because he's only three."

"That's er… very interesting Isobel." Deeks chuckled to himself and wandered over to Kensi's desk, where she was cutting out some cards for the numbers game the class was going to play later. "You need some help?"

"Yeah, I guess," Kensi replied.

"Is it normal that these kids want to tell me everything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Emily has a dog with a brown eye and a blue eye. Alana's dad only let's her have ice-cream on Tuesdays and Fridays. Nick's cousin doesn't like spiders. Isobel watches Doctor Who all the time unless the episode is too scary. Liam has two older sisters and a younger brother. William was born in Florida."

"You found all of that out just then?"

"They just love to spill their guts these kids."

"It's not bad Deeks, it's cute."

"Huh, yeah. These kids are something all right."

At recess, Deeks did his best to avoid his new friend Dave, which made Kensi laugh so hard her sides hurt. After recess Deeks and Kensi played a counting game with the kindergarteners, read them a story, got them to take a nap, had share time and taught them an alphabet song that the kids sung until lunch time. As the kids ran out to go and play Miss Dawson, Mrs Turner's assistant, walked in and summoned them to the principal's office.

"You wanted to see us Mrs Turner?" Kensi asked as they entered.

"Yes I did. Please take a seat," Nancy Turner said. "I've been watching you two and how you've been running the kindergarten class. It… interested me, the methods you use. Even the items you use. It's a bit suspicious, a bit… cop like."

Deeks froze and Kensi stiffened.

"So I rang the education department. They haven't got a single Martin Deeks or Kensi Blye in their files. I traced the phone number of the person contacted me about you. The phone number no longer exists. So as a final straw, I rang LAPD and asked if they had heard of you. So Detective Deeks, would you like to explain yourself? And you, Special Agent Blye? I was not told who you work for Miss Blye, I assume law enforcement thought."

Kensi calmly pulled out her badge from her pocket, something she had to do a lot of today. "I'm a federal agent with NCIS. Deeks is my partner and the NCIS-LAPD liaison officer. The division of NCIS we work with specialises in undercover assignments and ops that go for weeks."

"What are you two doing here?" Mrs Turner asked.

"As I'm sure you're aware Mrs Turner, four of the children in kindergarten are, for a lack of a better description, military brats. Right now their lives are in danger, due to an op each child's father is a part of. We were given the assignment of protecting them at school when they're not with their families. The easiest way to do this was do go in as their teachers," Deeks explained.

Mrs Turner's eyebrows shot up. "Well I certainly didn't expect that. Yes, I know which students at my school come from military families. Honestly I'd really prefer your agency send someone with teaching experience." Kensi began to open her mouth to apologise. But Mrs Turner continued, "However, your strange teaching methods seem to be working. I don't think Miss Richardson could even get them to work that quietly."

Deeks raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yes really, now back to your classroom, lunch is going to end soon."

"Thanks Mrs Turner," Kensi said.

"I thought I told you to call me Nancy."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"Do you think Hetty's going to mad at us?" Deeks asked as he and Kensi entered the NCIS building.

"Why would she be mad?"

"We've given two people our real identities in the space of a day."

"Deeks, we didn't even have proper covers. I don't think Hetty is going to be mad."

"Enlighten me Miss Blye, why would I be mad at the two of you?" Deeks and Kensi turned around to see Hetty standing behind them, looking up expectantly.

"We had to tell two people who we really were today. One to keep our 'job' and another was Molly's mum; we wanted her to know her daughter was safe," Deeks explained.

"With me," Hetty said, leading them to her office. She gestured for them to sit down and then she sat down herself. "When agents go undercover, the get fake identities because the person they are becoming is _not _them. When you two were going given this part of the assignment I felt no need to give you fake identities because I knew you were going to be _yourselves. _In previous cases I have seen how you both interact with children and I knew you wouldn't need to be faking anything, except teaching experience obviously."

The agent and the detective were stunned. Hetty knew all of this about them? It made sense though, they _weren't _faking anything. Even Kensi knew how to get across to those kids, even though she'd had little experience with children. The left Hetty's office and went to their own desks, were Sam and Callen were working in silence.

"Long time no see," Deeks greeted as he sat down next to Sam.

"Deeks, we saw you yesterday," Callen said, looking up from his paperwork.

"Which was twenty-four hours ago," Deeks corrected.

Sam raised an eyebrow, "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Ugh, forget I ever said anything okay?"

"Deeks, why would we want to remember anything you say?" Kensi asked, grinning.

"What is with this need to gang up on me? What did I ever do to any of you?" Deeks asked. All three agents raised an eyebrow at him.

"I give up! I'm going to the gym." Deeks got up and headed towards the locker room, leaving his fellow teammates laughing behind him.

"He knows we're joking right?" Kensi asked, voice suddenly filled with concern.

"Deeks is the king of jokes, he knows we were kidding," Sam said.

"Yeah…" Kensi got up and went to go find Deeks, just to double check.

Deeks was using the punching bag, attacking it with a lot of force, yet Kensi could tell that her partner wasn't really angry. However, she still felt as though she needed to say something.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Kens, I know you guys were kidding," Deeks replied, turning to face his partner. His eyes looked slightly pained, as if there was still something else on his mind.

"There's something else though, isn't there?"

"It's just getting to me you know? Why would someone want these innocent kids dead? It's not fair."

"I know Deeks, but it's our job to make sure it doesn't happen." Kensi picked up the basketball lying on the ground. "One on one?" she suggested. Deeks grinned and ran up to her, stealing the ball from her hands. "Hey! Not fair!"

The next ten minutes was spent by running around the gym, totally ignoring the basketball court lines and trying to score a basket. It ended when Kensi was looking behind her and went crashing into Eric, who had just walked into the room.

"Oh, sorry Eric," Kensi said as Deeks helped Eric up.

"I'm good. You might wanna get cleaned up though, Hetty's requested everyone in Ops," Eric said.

"Have we got a lead?" Deeks asked.

"Sort of"

Kensi and Deeks quickly showered, changed and went straight up to Ops wearing clean jeans and t-shirts, hair slightly dripping. Callen and Sam were already there, as were Nell, Hetty and Eric.

"You guys are in the gym for fifteen minutes and you need a shower?" Callen asked.

"We did a lot of running, what's going on?" Deeks asked. Nell pulled up some pictures of a house that had clearly been broken into.

"LAPD got a call about half an hour ago notifying them of this house being broken into. Given whose house it is, LAPD handed it over to us," Nell explained.

"Nell, whose house is it?" Kensi asked.

"It is the home of the Santos family."

"Maddison"

**Next Chapter: cue the drama! Hope you enjoyed this, I had fun writing it! Good bye my hipcats and see ya next weekend!  
****Frani xx**


	5. Being Two People

**A:N:**** Hello munchkins! What's happening? I rushed this chapter a bit, I guess I felt like you guys deserved something. Still, it's pretty good. I hope you enjoy it cause I had fun writing it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, your reviews made me smile! ENJOY! (NCIS:LA is not mine, it never had been mine and it probably will never be mine) **

**Being Two People**

Sam, Callen, Kensi and Deeks arrived at the Santos family home where LAPD was securing the crime scene. Deeks spotted Maddison, along with the NCIS protective detail and her mum, who was holding a small baby. He was about to head over to them when Callen grabbed his arm.

"How are you going to explain what you're doing here? To her you're Mr Deeks, not Detective Deeks," Callen said.

"He's right Deeks, come on, we can go look inside," Kensi took the end of Deeks' t-shirt and tugged him towards the front door.

"Kensi, Deeks, look for evidence of who broke in. Sam and I will talk to the family," Callen ordered.

Kensi and Deeks walked into the home and were surprised; apart from the smashed window there seemed to be very little evidence of someone breaking in. An LAPD detective walked into the room, scribbling something down on a notepad. He looked up when he noticed the other two people in the room. "NCIS right? I'm Detective Josh Thomas."

Kensi shook the hand that was offered. "I'm Special Agent Kensi Blye. This is my partner."

"Detective Marty Deeks, NCIS-LAPD liaison officer."

"Okay then. The break in confused us a bit, it was pretty clean. The window was smashed and a couple of things were messed up in the girl's bedroom. The main damage however was done in the study. We were told it belongs to the father of the family, who is currently not in the country."

"He's a marine currently deployed in Iran," Kensi explained.

"I see, well here are our notes. I'll let you look around."

Kensi and Deeks went straight to the study. There were pieces of paper scattered everywhere, it was obvious the people breaking in were looking for something. Deeks and Kensi put their gloves on and began looking through the office. A large bookshelf was against one wall of the office. It had everything from chemistry books to fairy book that clearly belonged to Maddison.

"What would the Lieutenant have that our terrorist group wants?" Deeks asked.

"Nothing, unless there's something about the mission that SecNav isn't telling us," Kensi replied. The continued to search for a bit until Kensi came across a file in the filing cabinet. "Deeks, look at this. It's a report and mission outline from a research officer in the Marines. The location and date correspond with the mission in Iran."

"Let me see… Kens, we have a problem. There are at least ten pages missing from this report. If they're not in this pile on the floor we've obviously found what they were looking for."

"Yeah, who are 'they' though? We need to tell Hetty."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

The team were gathered in Ops, with documents and photos up on the big screen. Nell and Eric were busy on a computer, trying to locate everything they could. The doors suddenly opened, revealing Hetty with a serious expression on her face.

"I was just on the phone with SecNav. He has agreed to give us the information on this operation in Iran. Miss Jones."

Nell got up and zoomed in on something on the screen. "About six months ago the Marine Corps were completing a routine check on immigration in Iran. Nothing extensive, just making sure there were no laws being broken. However, they discovered something else. It's not known where they found them, but a group of intelligence officers found plans to transport some kind of radioactive chemical back to the U.S. If any of this stuff reached our ports half of the Navy's ships would become unusable within days. Resources would be useless and people would become very sick," Nell explained.

"Did this plan belong to the terrorist group?" Deeks asked.

"No, but they had knowledge of it. The report was spilt into six parts. Two however did not make it back here. It was the mission of the four Lieutenants to find the missing parts before the terrorist group could," Eric said.

"Where are the other four parts?" Sam asked.

"Each family has one part; it was predicted to be the safest way to keep them before they had all six reports. However, no one predicted Lieutenant Santos being captured and being forced to give all the details he could about the mission," Hetty replied.

"That's why the Santos' home was broken into. They knew almost exactly where to look," Kensi concluded.

"Exactly Miss Blye, and the other families could be next. You and Mr Deeks need to be watching Maddison, Lucas, Jayden and Molly very closely. There is no doubt that the terrorist group will want to capture them and use them for leverage."

"Hetty, shouldn't we take the reports from the families?" Callen asked.

"We would if we could Mr Callen but I have spoken to the mothers already. They have no idea where the report could be. Now I suggest you all go home and rest, but keep your phones _on_," Hetty ordered. The team exited Ops and headed back down to their desks.

"I knew this Op was too simple. I knew they were keeping something from us," Kensi said.

"I think we all did. Still, better now than never knowing," Callen looked over at Deeks, who was staring at the floor. "Something on your mind Deeks?"

"I don't know, I just feel like there's something I've missed. Like when you see something and you don't think it's important but later you realise it is. Only, I can't remember what I saw," Deeks said.

"What is something at Maddison's house?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know, it'll come to me though."

"Don't think about it too much, otherwise you'll never remember," Sam advised. They said their goodbyes and then headed home.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Deeks couldn't stop thinking about it. _I've missed something, I know I have, _he thought as he made up something to eat for dinner. _Today, at school…ugh I don't know!_ Deeks tried watching TV to stop his brain from thinking about it but he literally couldn't stop. Tired and annoyed, he headed to bed in an attempt to get some sleep.

At about two forty in the morning Deeks shot out of his bed and grabbed his phone.

"Deeks, I swear you better have a good reason for this, otherwise you're dead." Deeks was lucky he could understand Kensi; her sleepy voice was very hard to understand.

"Kens, I remembered!"

"Remembered what Deeks?"

"You know how I couldn't remember something important back at OSP? I've got it."

"Well for the love of God what is it? And couldn't it wait to morning?"

"Do you think Hetty will let us break in to Clark Street Elementary?"

There was a bang, and a groan. Deeks raised his eyebrows before speaking into his phone. "Kens, did you just fall out of bed?"

"One word of this to anyone…."

**My friend gave me the idea for that last little bit. She's very Densi obsessed, it's kinda crazy and a little scary. Until next time my hipcats!  
Frani xx  
**


	6. Fake or Crazy

**A/N:**** Hey Munchkins! What's up? So apparently some of you enjoyed Kensi falling out of the bed in the last chapter. LOL, when my friend read it she though someone got shot. I Gibbs slapped her for that. Why would I let a character get shot? *Giggles madly* So once again I had lots of fun writing this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it. OH! Something I need to tell you guys. This weekend I am doing the 40 Hour Famine. I'm am giving up my Phone, my iPod, the computer and furniture, which mean no typing or publishing my stories. However, I will continue to write by hand, so once the 40 Hours is up I can just type up all the things I have written. Enjoy! (NCIS:LA is not mine. Molly, Jayden, Lucas, Maddison, Dave etc. are though so BACK OFF!)**

**Fake Or Crazy  
**

Deeks tried his best, he really did, but when Kensi walked into the bullpen the next morning with a small bruise forming on her temple he couldn't help but snicker. He did regret it though, because if looks could kill then the look Kensi gave him would have made him drop to the ground in an instant.

"It's not funny Deeks, and it's your fault," she complained.

"How is it my fault?" Deeks asked.

"You took me by surprise okay? It's not everyday your partner rings you at three o'clock in the morning to tell you he wants to break into an elementary school," Kensi explained.

"Well we're not breaking into it. Hetty suggested that I just call Mrs Turner and tell her that I left something at the school and I don't have a key to get in."

"That's boring."

"Yeah, but easier"

"I guess. So have you rung her?"

"About ten minutes ago. She told me where the spare key is, let's go."

"Did we have to do this so early?"

"Kensi, it's seven thirty. Everyone else will be here in half an hour anyway."

"Whatever, let's go. I'm driving."

"You _always _get to drive."

"Yeah, so?"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Without noise and kids, Clark Street Elementary school seemed quite eerie. Deeks grabbed the spare key from its hiding place and let himself and Kensi into the school. The corridors were quiet, cold and dark, as if kids were the batteries of the place.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Kensi asked as she followed Deeks up the stairs.

"Remember stalker Dave?"

"How could I forget stalker Dave?"

"Good point. Anyway, on the day we met him he showed me his classroom. I saw something on his desk and if my hunch is right, I know what it was."

"What do you think it was?"

"You'll see."

They entered Dave's classroom, which was pretty neat and tidy. Deeks went over to the desk and looked through the papers on the desk before searching the draws. Kensi wandered around the room, examining the work on the walls.

"What grade does he teach again?"

"Third? Fourth? I don't pay attention when he talks to me; I look for ways to escape… hmm… Found it!"

Kensi walked over to her partner, who was holding a file in his hand. "Is that… one of the reports?"

"Yep, looks like not all of the families have their pieces of the puzzle. I knew I wasn't going crazy."

"So what does this mean? Is Dave part of this?"

"Maybe. He could be undercover like us, just with the opposite intention. Or someone could be paying him."

"Let's get back and tell Hetty, she'll tell us what to do next. Look on the bright side though."

"What?"

"This little crush he has on you… he's either faking it or completely crazy."

"I'm not sure wether I should be happy or insulted…"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

When Kensi and Deeks arrived back at OSP Callen and Sam were there already. Both team leader and senior field agent were looking at something on Sam's laptop. They were so engrossed in whatever they were looking at that they didn't see Kensi and Deeks approach.

"You know, if you two were anyone else I'd sneak up on you. But if I did it to either of you, I'd probably end up with a few bullet holes in my chest," Deeks commented, sitting at his desk.

"Where have you guys been? And what happened to your head Kensi?" Callen asked.

"She fell out of bed, didn't you Fern?" Deeks answered, grinning.

"Do I want to know how you know that Deeks?" Sam asked, eyeing the detective carefully.

If Kensi was any other girl, she would have probably blushed at what Sam was suggesting. However, she was _Kensi Blye, _she didn't blush. "We were talking on the phone," she corrected.

"And you were in bed?" Callen raised an eyebrow.

"It was three o'clock in the morning," Kensi protested. _Why can't they drop it? There is no thing between me and Deeks… I think. _

"Hello? Kens? Kensi!" Kensi broke out of her day-dreaming to see Deeks waving a hand in front of her face. "I said that I'm going to talk to Hetty, you coming?"

"Yeah, sure."

Hetty was in her office, talking to someone on the phone in a language so foreign that even Kensi couldn't make a good guess at what it was. Once she was finished, Deeks and Kensi approached her and sat down.

"Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, how did your little visit to Clark Street go?"

Deeks placed the file on the table. "We found another part of the report in the desk of Dave Nervosa, one of the fourth grade teachers."

"I see, now why would he have one of the reports?" Hetty asked.

"There's no connection between him and any of the kids. We thought he might be undercover for the other side or just a civilian being paid a lot of money," Kensi explained.

"Go and talk to Mr Beale and Miss Jones, get them to dig up as much information as they can about this Mr Nervosa. If anything hinky comes up get Mr Hanna and Mr Callen to go and talk to him," Hetty ordered.

Kensi and Deeks made their way up into Ops where Nell and Eric were busy on the computers. "Nell, Eric, we need every piece of information you have on Dave Nervosa," Kensi said.

"Searching Dave Nervosa… now," Eric said. "Okay, born in San Francisco, went to UCLA and studied to become a teacher. Never been married, no records of a girlfriend. He's taught at four different schools in ten years. He's been at Clark Street Elementary for the past month."

"That's pretty recent," Deeks commented.

"Um… slight problem guys…" Nell said.

"What is it Nell?" Kensi asked.

"I've been looking at Nervosa's UCLA results and he never passed the course he was taking. These ten years of teaching have been fabricated."

"Those kinds of details are easier to fabricate than university degrees and birth records. Our terrorist group could have looked for him specifically," Eric suggested.

"Let's get Callen and Sam to go and visit Dave. The may be able to get something out of him," Kensi said.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Callen and Sam approached the house of Dave Nervosa, looking around for any clues. It was a simple house, not very big, but big enough for more than two people. Sam knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a teenage girl who looked about seventeen or eighteen years old.

"Can I help you?" she asked with one eyebrow raised.

"NCIS, we're looking for Dave Nervosa," both agents displayed their badges.

"What's NCIS? Has he done something wrong?" the girl asked.

"Naval Criminal Investigatory Service. Listen… um," Callen began.

"Georgia, Georgia Nervosa."

"Listen Georgia, we just want to ask Dave a few questions. It's about the school he teaches at," Sam explained.

"Okay, well he's home… Hey Uncle Dave! There are some people here to see you!" Georgia called over her shoulder. Dave Nervosa came into view, looking confused yet calm.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Dave Nervosa? NCIS, Special Agent Callen and Hanna. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Callen replied.

Dave's eyes shot wide open. "Um… of course… Georgia, go upstairs and finish your homework, I thought you had an exam next week."

"Yeah… whatever."

When Georgia had gone upstairs Dave let the two agents into the kitchen. "What is this about?" he asked.

"We understand you teach at Clark Street Elementary," Callen said.

"That's right," Dave confirmed. "It's a lovely school. The kids are fantastic. Has this got something to do with those kindergarten students?"

Callen and Sam exchanged looks. "What do you know about that?"

"Oh, some of the families at the school have got into protective custody or something. They didn't tell us much, just to watch our backs and all that. Though if you ask me, those new kindergarten teachers look suspicious."

Sam had to stop himself from grinning. "What kindergarten teachers would they be?"

"What were there names again? Oh that's right! Kensi and Marty, don't remember their last names… though I think one began with a D. They're rather hinky, always asking questions."

"Well we promise to talk to them," Callen said.

"Dave, does this look familiar to you?" Sam pulled up a picture of the report on his phone.

"What is this?"

"It's something very important. Now have you ever seen it before?" Callen asked.

"Can't say I have," Dave replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Positive?"

"I don't see where you're going with this Agent Callen."

"Is that so? Then can you explain why two of our Agents found this in the draw of your desk at Clark Street?"

Panic washed over Dave's face. "I… I don't know what y…you're talking about."

"Sure you don't. Look Dave, this could result in the death of four innocent kids. Why did you have this with you?" Sam asked.

Dave bolted, running through the house and out the back door. Sam and Callen raced out in pursuit. They were only within a couple of meters of grabbing him. It looked as though Sam was going to tackle him to the ground any second. But, because nothing was ever _that_ simple, that was when Dave pulled out a gun. _Why? Why do they always have to pull out a gun?_ Callen thought as he flicked the safety switch on his gun.

**You likey? I likey. So I reckon this story will probably have twelve chapters, so that mean six chapters to go! Now, QUESTION TIME! So I'm planning for a Densi Kiss in this story but I don't know where it should take place. I'm thinking either at OSP or at a Hospital. (I am not telling you why they are at the Hospital though!) So I will put a poll on my profile so please vote. Sayonara HipCats, see ya when I see ya!  
Frani xx  
**


	7. Dumb Suspects

**A/N:**** I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE WRITER'S BLOCK! *Does Kensi's victory fist pumps* On another note, I am sorry for being such an annoying author and not publishing. However, my writer's block is gone, my teachers have finally stopped giving us assessments and the spring holidays are in three weeks so that means WRITING! Okay so this chapter isn't that fantastic but I know where this story is going and how exactly it's going to end so please stay with me. ENJOY! (NCIS:LA is mine... hahaha I'm kidding)**

**Dumb Suspects**

"Well, we're lucky he doesn't really know how to use a gun," Deeks observed as he, Kensi and Callen watched the screen in the boatshed. Sam was interrogating a very nervous Dave.

"_I swear, I don't know why I'm here!"_

_"Is that so? So why did you pull out a gun?"_

"_I thought you guys were going to kill me!"_

_"Do we have a reason to kill you?"_

_"I don't know!"_

"_Dave, you need to tell me everything. If not, you could go to jail for a very long time."_

"_How long?"_

"_Fifteen years? Twenty? I don't really remember."_

"_Okay, Okay! These guys found me. They said they could get me a job as a teacher if I kept a document safe. I know how I got my job was illegal, but you have to understand, my niece is in her senior year of college. I _needed _a job."_

Sam left the room and joined the team. They watched as Dave got up and walked around the room in constant, slow circles.

"He's having a complete meltdown," Callen observed. "Show him the photos of our suspects. See if he recognises any of them." Sam went into the room and came out a few minutes later, shaking his head.

"He only recognises one of them. Says the others aren't in the group. And before you ask, he knows no names except the one he's identified," Sam said.

"We'll track him down. You two go and get someone to process Nervosa. Make sure he doesn't see you though, your cover needs to remain in tact," Callen said, getting up and following Sam out.

"Can you believe it? He did all of this just so his niece could finish high school," Kensi said.

"Well, people do anything for family," Deeks reasoned.

"Yeah… anyway, we should probably go and find that sketch artist."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

As Kensi and Deeks watched Dave and the sketch artist Callen and Sam entered with a hand-cuffed Middle Eastern man.

"You can't do this to me! I'm a U.S citizen," he protested.

"Really? Why didn't you say so? That changes everything," the man looked very hopeful at Callen's words. "Oh that's right, it _doesn't_ change anything."

"I'll go get Nervosa out of interrogation. Kensi, Deeks, put dumbass here in the room," Sam said.

'Dumbass' was the perfect description of Yusuf Saleb. He literally had no idea why NCIS would want to talk to him.

"So let me get this straight, you don't think what you're doing is a bad thing?" Deeks asked from the table he was sitting on.

"What we are doing is a good thing," Yusuf replied.

"Yusuf, do you even know what you're doing?" Kensi asked, she was sitting opposite Yusuf.

"Yes, we're stopping your country from invading a village in the north of Iran," Yusuf explained.

"That's what they told you?"

"Yes"

Deeks hit one of the speed dials on his phone. "Callen, Yusuf's a dead end. He knows practically nothing… yeah… okay," Deeks hung up and turned to Kensi. "We have to tell him everything."

"What do you have to tell me?" Yusuf asked.

"Yusuf, you were part of a plan to destroy hundreds of Navy resources. We would have to spend years repairing everything. Which would mean we wouldn't be able to help _your_ country," Kensi explained.

"What!? But why would they lie to me?" Yusuf asked.

"Don't ask us," Deeks said.

"Yusuf, we need to know the names of the people you work with. It could save lives," Kensi's voice softened like she was gently pulling the answers from him.

"Um… sure. I just need a minute if that's okay," Yusuf said.

"Of course," Deeks and Kensi left the room. Deeks ran a hand through his hair and dumped himself into a chair. Kensi sat next to him.

"This is getting really complicated," Deeks said.

"Whenever I go over this case in my head it seems kind of simple. But your right, it is complicated," Kensi agreed.

"_Um guys? I'm ready to talk now," _Yusuf voice cam from the TV that was showing camera footage of the interrogation room. Deeks and Kensi entered the room, resuming their positions.

"Names?" Kensi prodded.

"Of course. Tomas Amal, Raki Qasim, Jamaal Rane and Omar Musa. They are who I work with. There are some who are in Iran but I do not know of their names," Yusuf replied.

"That's okay. There will be some people here to officially arrest you in about twenty minutes but just because I feel like saying it, you're under arrest," Deeks said as he began to leave the room with Kensi.

"What!? But I helped you!" It was a useless plea, because the door was shut and no one was there to listen.

Deeks shook his head, a small grin appearing on his face. "They always think that it makes a difference."

"Which it does, just not to them," Kensi added, pulling out her phone. "Eric, did you get those names?... Okay, we need everything about those people… thanks."

"I guess we don't need the sketch artist anymore," Deeks said, sending a quick text to Callen.

"Let's go see what Eric has."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"Tomas Amal, he works for a dry-cleaning company just a few miles from here. Background checks out but he has made six trips to Iran in the past nine months. Raki, Jamaal and Omar also went on those trips. Raki works with Tomas and Jamaal and Omar work together," Eric explained.

"We'll get Sam and Callen to go and visit Jamaal and Omar, we can go and talk to Tomas and Raki," Kensi said.

"Sending the addresses to your phones… now," Eric said from his computer.

Kensi and Deeks left the building and got into Kensi's car. As she began driving Deeks called Callen and explained everything that happened. He finished the conversation just and Kensi pulled up in front of the dry-cleaners. The man at the front desk was Tomas Amal. Kensi and Deeks entered, not sure what to expect.

"Can I help you?" Tomas asked.

"NCIS. We'd like to ask you a few questions," Kensi showed him her badge, as did Deeks.

"Er, of course. What do you need to know?"

"Do you know a man by the name of Yusuf Saleb?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, Yusuf is a good friend of mine. Is he in trouble?"

"Do you recognise this?" Kensi asked, showing Tomas a picture of one of the infamous reports.

Tomas' eyes widened. "No." He reached to grasp a clothing rack and launched it at the agent and detective. They both dodged it and began the game of cat and mouse. Well, two cats and a mouse. They avoided Tomas' attempts to stall them and eventually Kensi tackled him to the ground and pinned his arms behind his back.

"They always think they can get away," Deeks said, handing Kensi a pair of hand cuffs. They both took one of Tomas' arms and lead him back to the car. The drive to the boatshed was mostly silent accept for Tomas asking a question or complaining, both of which were completely ignored. Once they got him to the boatshed and into the interrogation room Kensi got out her phone to call Callen. She went to press the right button when a call from Sam came through.

"What have you got Sam?" Kensi asked.

"_We couldn't find Jamaal or Omar."_

"Anything else?"

"_You're not going to like it and neither is Deeks."_

Kensi put the phone on loudspeaker. "What is it Sam?"

"_There were all these pieces of paper lying around on Omar's desk. Phone numbers, addresses, all of great use to us. But one thing stood out."_

"Just spit it out Sam," Deeks said.

"_There was lots of information on Clark Street Elementary. Hetty was right when she said that this group would want leverage. Guys, we found plans to kidnap Maddison, Molly, Jayden and Lucas."_

__***Gasp* I didn't see that coming... well duh of course I did. Two things now. This story as reached 50 reviews which for me is a HUGE milestone. Thank you to everyone who has done their part. Maybe you guys could help me make it 100 by the end of this story? ;) Number 2, the poll is still open for where the Densi kiss in this story is going to be set. Right now the OSP is winning so go and make your vote count! That is all. See ya Hipcats!  
Frani xx**


	8. The Waiting Game

**A****/N: Um... I told myself I'd publish this on Wednesday and it's now midday Sunday so er... sorry? Ugh I'm such a horrible author, and this chapter isn't even that long! Oh well, it's an important one though. ENJOY! (NCIS:LA could be mine... one day... but right now it's not)**

**The Waiting Game**

Kensi almost dropped the phone in shock. _Pull yourself together Kensi! This is the whole reason there is a case! _She scolded at herself. It took her a few seconds to notice the hand waving in front of her face.

"Kensi? Kensi!" Deeks said, almost seconds away from smacking his partner.

"Sorry, spaced out a bit there. We should probably head back and see what Hetty wants us to do," Kensi said.

"It's going to turn out fine. We're not going to let them take the kids, okay?" Deeks assured Kensi. He almost always knew her worries, even with out her voicing them.

"Yeah, I know"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

They had to play the waiting game. The plan Hetty had devised meant they had to let their guys think that they were going to win. Sunday passed, so did Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. Kensi and Deeks went back to playing the wonderful Miss Blye and Mr Deeks. They hid their concern behind smiles and laughter, and the kids were none the wiser. Well, almost all of them.

"Miss Blye, are you okay?" Maddison asked Kensi on Thursday morning. The kids were playing the building blocks and Kensi was walking around making sure no one was using the blocks as weapons.

"I'm fine Maddison, thanks for your concern," Kensi replied.

"What does con-concern mean?"

"It means that you care about someone."

"Oh. Okay."

Maddison wondered off to play with Hamish and Andy. Kensi made a mental note to go over her poker face. She walked around a bit more until she noticed Jayden and Lucas building a tower that looked almost four feet tall.

"Whoa, whoa, boys! That's a bit too tall okay? We don't want that to fall down," she said.

"But Miss Blye!" Jayden complained.

"I'm sorry boys. Why don't you make it wider?"

"I guess," Lucas said.

"That's the spirit. There's a lot of time until the bell goes, so see how tall you can make it," Kensi ushered them towards their tower. From across the room Deeks watched his partner and chuckled quietly at the argument she had with Jayden and Lucas. _She's so sweet with the kids…Whoa! Did I just say sweet? _Deeks shook his head, ridding the thought from his mind. These kids were affecting him. He wandered over to Kensi and stood next to her.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

"Yep," he replied.

"Aren't they going to be suspicious that they can't contact Tomas?"

"Callen got him to call and say he couldn't make it or something. I can't remember the details but it was quite convincing."

"And Callen and Sam are going to be here soon."

"It's going to be fine Kens."

"Then why do I have the feeling that something is going to go wrong?"

Deeks was about to reply when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, watched by twenty-one pairs of eyes. Sam and Callen were on the other side of the door. Callen couldn't help but shudder slightly at the twenty kids looking curiously at them. Kids were not his strong point.

"Come in guys, welcome to kindergarten," Deeks moved out of the way so the two agents could enter the classroom.

"Miss Blye, who are these guys?" one of the kids asked.

"These are our friends, Callen and Sam. They're just visiting us today. I expect you to behave," Kensi explained.

"Yes Miss Blye," the class chorused. They went back to playing as though nothing had happened, including there behaviour reminder from Kensi. Sam chuckled as Deeks sprinted across the room in an attempt to stop Darcie from throwing a block at her twin brother Noah.

"Darcie! What have I told you?" Deeks scolded.

"Blocks can hurt people," Darcie muttered quietly.

"There is that. I also said that I don't care whether Noah is your brother or not, you're not allowed to hurt him."

"Sorry Mr Deeks."

"You should say sorry to Noah. And if this happens again I _will _call your mum."

Darcie's eyes widened immediately and she began apologising to her brother as Deeks walked back over to Kensi, Callen and Sam. Callen raised an eyebrow at Deeks, grinning slightly, "sibling troubles?" he asked.

"Only those two," Deeks replied. "The other set of twins, Sarah and Samantha, get on great." He gestured to where the two girls were drawing happily.

"How do you know which one is which?" Sam asked, eyes darting between the two girls.

Kensi just let out a light laugh and went back to her desk. Someone gave a small tug on Callen's pant leg. He looked up to see a boy with curly brown hair and hazel eyes staring up at him. When Callen looked back up at Deeks the detective just shrugged, clearly amused.

"Hey Tim, why don't you show Callen what you're building?" Deeks suggested.

"Follow me Cal… Callen," Tim instructed, his tongue stumbling over the unfamiliar name. The small boy grabbed Callen's hand and led him away. Callen turned his head and mouthed the words 'help me' to Sam, who was chuckling silently until another boy grabbed his hand and began to pull him somewhere else. Deeks had to stop himself from laughing at the two fully grown men who had been forced to build blocks with five-year olds. He went over to Kensi's desk and perched himself on the corner of it.

"Are you finding this as amusing as I am?"

"Small things amuse small minds."

"Fern, that is just really rude."

Kensi simply smiled and went back to sorting through papers that had been dumped on her desk by the other kindergarten teacher. Since this was probably going to be their last day at Clark Street, it seemed pretty pointless to do paperwork, but was else was there to do? She definitely was not going to save Callen and Sam.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Lunchtime arrived and Sam and Callen followed Deeks and Kensi to the staff room. They sat down at their usual table in the corner and began talking quietly.

"Surely the should have done something by now," Kensi commented.

Sam shrugged. "Who knows? All we have to do is be prepared."

"Please don't tell me that they've hired more teachers and not tole us," a tall, blonde haired woman announced, eyeing Callen and Sam carefully.

"They aren't new teachers Mary-Anne. They're researchers who are completing a report on how two teachers can benefit a classroom," Deeks explained. The woman sniffed and walked off. Kensi stifled the giggles that threatened to escape her.

"That's Mary-Anne Summers, the snottiest fifth-grade teacher you will ever meet. Apparently she could have had a career in Hollywood, but no one knows what happened," she said.

"Only kindergarten would turn you into a gossiper Kensi," Callen remarked. Kensi reached across the table and slapped Callen's shoulder, glaring at him.

"Now, now Kensi, what have we talked about? No violence at school," Deeks said, giving her his lop-sided grin. Kensi merely rolled her eyes and bumped shoulders with her partner.

"How have you guys coped with those kids for a week?" Sam asked.

"How have you coped with your daughter for six years?" Kensi replied, eyebrows raised.

"Touché"

The team laughed quietly and then lapsed into silence. The conversations of other teachers washed over them. To the normal person, they looked bored and unobservant. However, their guns were out seconds after the sniper shot burst through the window and hit a teacher.

It had began.

**Now it gets interesting. In regards to the Densi Kiss, the OSP is still winning the location poll. Just a reminder I will only count votes that have been entered via the poll on my profile, so sorry, but I can't include them if you mention your vote in a review. Please review still, because I love reading your thoughts and ideas! Bon Voyage Hipcats!  
Frani xx  
**


	9. School War

**A/N: **** Hey Hipcats! So, new chapter, new exciting stuff! I CAN'T WAIT TO WATCH THE NEW NCIS! AND NCIS LA! No, I am not deranged, it's just Australia gets episodes of NCIS a week after America. :( Oh well I can wait... I think. This chapter has some good old drama in it, I hope it satisfies you! ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine. The only thing I own is season 1 of NCIS :D)**

**School War**

Courtney Wade had a normal life. She was raised by her mum and dad and grew up with a sister, two brothers and a dog. She was a high achiever in school and when it came to college she finished in the top ten percent. Teaching was her passion and something she'd decided to do years ago. Clark Street Elementary School had welcomed her into their little community three years ago and she'd been teaching second grade for all three of those years. Courtney never expected a single bullet to be the cause of her death, especially considering she was only twenty eight. The last thing her brain ever registered was the blood oozing from her chest.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

"Everybody down!" Sam yelled. All four members of NCIS had their guns drawn. Kensi bent down to check the pulse of the fallen teacher.

"She's dead," she confirmed, which cause a few gasps and murmurs.

Callen looked out the window the bullet had entered through. "Can't see any sign of the rifle or the shooter," he reported.

"What the hell is going on?" a teacher asked from his position on the floor.

"NCIS. Everyone is going to be in a lot of danger if you don't do exactly what we tell you do," Kensi explained. "This school needs to go into lockdown, now."

"I'll go and let the principal know," one of the teachers said, leaving the room.

"Okay guys. We need you to gather your class and get them inside. Lock all doors and windows, don't answer any phones and try to stay away from windows. You need to keep them safe," Callen ordered the teachers, who scattered immediately. "Kensi, Deeks. Get your class together. Safety is number one priority. Do not let Molly, Maddison, Jayden or Lucas go anywhere, not with anyone."

"On it Callen," Deeks said as he followed Kensi out of the room. The school bell rang which caused kids to start rushing inside like a stampede of deer. Kensi counted each child as they walked through the classroom door and once she counted twenty the locked it.

"Miss Blye, that lunchtime was really short!" Chloe protested. "Why was it short?"

"I'm not sure Chloe, why don't you go and play?" Kensi suggested. She made her way over to Molly and Maddison and gestured for Jayden and Lucas to come over as well. "I need you guys to make sure you can always see Mr Deeks. Do not go out of his sight."

"Why?" Lucas asked.

"Because he's going to look after you but he can't do that if he doesn't know where you are. You don't go anywhere without him okay? You especially don't go with anyone else."

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Callen and Sam searched the perimeter of the school for the third time, yet they couldn't find anything. Sam pulled out his phone to call Eric.

"Eric, I need you to go through every security camera in the area from twenty minutes ago to now. We've got nothing."

"_What happened?_" Eric asked.

"Sniper shot, it hit a teacher."

"_I'll let you know if I find anything,_"

"Thanks Eric."

"Sam! Over here!"

Sam looked just in time to see Callen chase after someone. He broke into a sprint as he helped Callen chase after the elusive man. The man was almost about to run across the street when Callen pushed himself just that little bit further and tackled him to the ground.

"What the hell? Get off me!" the man protested.

"What are you doing on private property?" Sam asked as he approached.

"This is a school!"

"It's still private property," Callen concluded.

"I work here!"

"Everyone who works at this school is inside, so clearly, you don't," Sam said. "So I'll ask the question again; what are you doing here?"

Before the man could answer Callen realised something. "Sam, this is Omar Musa."

Sam got out his handcuffs and handed them to Callen. "Well we know why you're here now."

Omar grinned. "Did you like Raki's shot? I thought it was very good."

"Where is he?" Callen asked, his voice turning cold.

"How should I know? His orders were to shoot and run."

"There's an abandoned building over there G, that must be where the shot came from," Sam pointed towards the tall building about five streets away from the school.

"Very good work detective," Omar said.

"We're not detectives. We're federal agents associated with the Navy, think of how much trouble you're in now," Callen threatened.

"I will be a hero in my country!" Omar hissed.

"Yeah, right. Where is Jamaal?" Sam asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Sam got out his phone to call Kensi. "Kensi, we just found Omar Musa outside. He confirmed that Raki made the sniper shot. Be on the look out okay?"

"_Yeah… sure."_

"Is something wrong Kensi?"

"_Um… there might be a slight problem… kinda."_

"What problem?"

"_We can't find Lucas."_

"You what?!"

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA **

Thankfully, Lucas had just decided to go to the bathroom with out telling anyone. After receiving a scolding from Kensi he went back to playing. Deeks felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out.

_From: Private No.  
We're watching_

"Kensi." Deeks showed the message to his partner.

"Get Eric to see if he can trace it. I really don't like this."

"Unfortunately you don't have to… Eric it's Deeks. Can you trace the last number that sent a text to my phone?"

"_Sure, I'll call you back when I get something."_

"Thanks Eric."

Kensi opened her mouth to say something but was stopped by the vibrating of her own phone.

_From: Private No.  
Look out_

"How are they doing that?" Kensi exclaimed.

"I don't know, but Eric might," Deeks gestured to his phone, showing he was getting a call from Ops. "What have you got Eric?"

"_Deeks, I can't I.D who's texting you yet. But using a satellite I managed to get a rough location. Whoever is texting you is near the school."_

"Near the school! How are they doing that?"

"_If you have the right technology it's easy to get your computer to display all the cell phone numbers near by." _Nell explained, her voice sounding far away.

"_I will inform Mr Callen and Mr Hanna of the situation. Mr Deeks, you keep a look out."_

"Will do Hetty." He hung up the phone and looked at his partner, who was making a very weird facial expression.

"Something wrong Kens?"

"Do you smell smoke?"

"Um…" Deeks ran over to the door, unlocked it and stuck his head out. He gulped. "Yes."

Kensi's eyes widened. "I'll go see what's up, you stay with the kids." She left the room and raced down the corridor, looking for any signs of a fire. A teacher poked her head out of a classroom and looked at Kensi.

"Do you smell smoke?" she asked.

"Yeah I do," Kensi replied. "I'm just going to see what it could be."

"Oh, okay, well be careful."

"Will do."

Kensi continued to walk down the corridor. There was smoke coming from the supply closet. She opened the door and her immediate instinct was to run. A raging fire had started among the stacks of paper. Unable to close the door, Kensi back away and ran towards the fire alarm, breaking the glass and setting it off.

"What's going on?" Deeks asked as his partner entered the room.

"They've started a fire," Kensi explained. "Okay class! Just like we practised in fire drills, let's go!"

The class followed Kensi and Deeks out of the classroom in pairs. There were students and teacher all around them, all filing out of the school orderly. Well, as orderly as you could when there was fire just meters behind you and smoke starting to enter you lungs. They reached the doors and lined up on the grass, away from the building. "Okay! We have Maddison, Molly, Lucas, Jayden, Samantha, Sarah, Darcie, Noah, Chloe, Caleb, Annie, Josh, Matthew, Alexander, Eliza, Lucinda, Daniel, Freddie, Harry and Leah! Good job guys, we're all here," Deeks said as he grinned at the class.

His grin was stopped by screams and a few cries for help coming from the top floor of the building. Deeks saw Kensi go over to Mrs Turner. "How far away is the fire brigade?" she asked.

"About five minutes," Mrs Turner replied gravely.

Kensi went back over to Deeks and handed him her phone and badge. "I'm going back in," she said and turned away.

Deeks grabbed her wrist. "No you're not."

"Yes I am Deeks! Those people need help."

"I'm not losing you to a fire of all things Kens."

"That's not your decision."

And with that, she released herself from Deeks' grip and went back into the building. A few seconds later, Callen and Sam appeared, a handcuffed man between them. "What's happening Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Oh you know, the usual. Kensi's decided to save some live by running into a burning building. Nothing exciting."

**Stay alert for the next chapter! Now, poll update, OSP is winning as location for the Densi kiss! But only by two votes. The options are the OSP or the Hospital. Make sure to make your vote! Reviews are like gold to me. As my English teacher says: Any queries, comments, questions or complaints? Let me know! (Please keep complaints to a minimum :P) adiós Hipcats!  
Frani xx  
**


	10. Smoke

**A/N: **** Since you guys begged... here's the new chapter! ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine, it was never mine and it will never be mine)**

**Smoke**

"She's been in there for too long," Deeks murmured after three minutes had past and there'd been no sight of Kensi. Fifteen students and a teacher had emerged from the building but his partner was still in there.

"Deeks, this is Kensi we're talking about. I'm sure she's fine," Sam said.

"Well I'm not so sure. Something's up. Here, take these," Deeks handed Callen Kensi's phone and badge, along with his own.

"Why do you have Kensi's stuff?" Callen asked. "And why do I have both hers and your phones and badges?"

"If we're going to get third degree burns in there, some of our things must stay in tact," Deeks explained before rushing into the inferno that was Clark Street Elementary. The corridor was consumed by smoke. Deeks pulled his t-shirt over his mouth and nose in an attempt to block out some of the smoke. He made his way up the stairs and when he reached the top he saw some children huddling in the corner of the stair well.

"Go! Go down the stairs and get out!" he told them, giving the eldest looking one a nudge. He continued his to make his way through the smoke.

"Kensi! Kensi!" Deeks' voice was hoarse and dry. Ignoring the burning sensation in his lungs, he kicked down every door he passed, looking for his partner.

"Kensi!"

"Kensi!"

"Deeks!" a familiar voice called.

"Kensi! Where are you?"

A pause, a cough. "The toilets"

Deeks raced down the corridor and busted down the door to the student toilets. Kensi was kneeling on the floor, trying to coax a child to follow her.

"C'mon, you have to come with me. You'll be safe," Kensi said softly. Deeks knelt down next to his partner, facing the nine year old boy.

"No! I don't want to go near the fire!"

"What's his name?" Deeks asked Kensi quietly.

"Jeremy," she replied.

"Jeremy, you need to come with us. I promise we'll protect you from the fire," Deeks said.

"I'm scared," was Jeremy's only response.

"It's okay to be scared Jeremy," Kensi told the boy. She tried to sound positive; however her body chose that moment to have a coughing fit.

"Is there anyone else up here?" Deeks asked his partner, trying to stop a coughing fit of his own.

"No, Jeremy is the last one," Kensi replied.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not letting smoke be written as the cause of death on my death certificate. You leave me no choice Jeremy."

Deeks grabbed the boy and practically threw him over his shoulder. Once he had a firm grip on the nine year old he nudged his partner. Kensi took this as a silent 'follow me' so she got up and did exactly that. She wasn't going to die here either.

"Time to get out of here," Deeks said.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Callen glanced at his watch, then at Sam and finally at the burning building. One side of his brain was telling him to run into the building and find the junior members of his team. The other said was telling him that Hetty would kill them all if she found out they all ran into the burning school. The distant sound of sirens could be heard, signalling that the fire brigade were close by.

"Where did you put Omar?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Over there," Callen nodded towards the man handcuffed to a light post, a good distance away from everyone else. "Where are they?"

"Do you want my positive or negative response?"

"Both"

"Positive. They're about to walk through those doors. Negative. They're in there, lying on the floor, de…"

Sam was stopped by the doors opening and smoke pouring out. Kensi appeared, clothes covered in black smudges and an arm and cheek looking slightly burnt. She swayed a bit before falling to the ground. A boy appeared next, running over to his class. But where was Deeks? Callen ran over to Kensi and Sam ran over to the door, opening it. Deeks was lying near the stair well, the edge of his shirt starting to catch on fire. Sam pulled the LAPD Detective out of the building, over to Callen and Kensi.

"Deeks?" Sam called, leaning over the liaison officer.

"Told ya she was taking too long."

Nothing more was said as the fire brigade and medics arrived and Deeks slipped into the peaceful oblivion of unconsciousness.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Smoke

Fire

Kensi

Deeks

Is she okay?

Is he okay?

She can't be dead

He can't be dead

I think I love her

I think I love him

Should I tell her?

Should I tell him?

My ribs hurt, breathing hurts

My arm hurts, so does my cheek

Do I hear nurses?

I wanna wake up

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Deeks' eyes fluttered open and shut immediately when they saw the blinding pale lights in the room. Slowly, he tried again and found himself staring at white walls. Looking down at himself, he noticed he had been tucked into the bed with crisp white sheets and a blue blanket. Deeks lifted up the coverings and saw someone had dressed him in dark blue tracksuit pants. A bandage was wrapped around his abdomen and part of his upper left arm. An IV was attached to the lower part of his arm something else was attached to his chest which he presumed was there to measure his pulse.

"I see you're awake Mr Deeks," a nurse appeared from what seemed like nowhere. Maybe she was related to Hetty.

"That I am… Cristina," Deeks said, reading the name on the nurse's ID.

"Well I'm glad to inform you that you are able to go home. You're lungs have healed from the smoke inhalation overnight and the burns you received are going to be fine."

"Overnight?"

"It's Friday morning Mr Deeks. You were bought here on Thursday afternoon."

"Oh, okay. So I can leave?"

"Yes you can. Just let me go and get the release papers, your burn cream prescription and a t-shirt for you."

"While your doing that, can you see if you can find out anything about Kensi Blye? She came here with me… I think."

"I'll see what I can do."

Cristina removed the IV and the thing stuck to his chest and left. Deeks got out of bed and shuffled around, testing his legs. A couple of minutes later the nurse returned with papers in one hand and a shirt in the other.

"I'm sorry Mr Deeks, but Miss Blye is gone. She no longer needed the hospital."

Deeks' heart skipped a beat. Was Kensi dead?

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

Kensi sat on the edge of her hospital bed, fiddling with the bandage covering her wrist and pretty much all of her right forearm. There was also a patch on her cheek protected the place that got burnt and a red line around her neck from where her necklace had got too hot and burnt her. She was waiting for her release papers and prescription for the medication she needed plus she wanted to find out if Deeks was okay. She faintly remembered them loading him into the ambulance, but she couldn't remember anything else. The nurse entered the room and Kensi looked up hopefully.

"You must be slightly confused Miss Blye. There is no record of a Marty Deeks being admitted to the hospital. Not since last year."

Kensi's heart skipped a beat. Had Deeks not made it to the hospital?

**Well... everyone has there silly moments. Next chapter is the KISS! OSP is still winning and this is your last chance to make your vote count! Later Hipcats!  
****Frani xx**


	11. The Cease of Fire

**A/N: **** Hey everyone! So last proper chapter of Kindergarten Agents here. There will be an epilogue though so don't panic! This chapter is a bit short but I'm sure you like it. It even includes the Densi Kiss! ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine, you have come to the wrong person, I am not American, nor am I male)**

**The Cease of Fire**

_He's not dead… He can't be dead…He's just left already… He's not dead_

_She's not dead…I won't let her be dead… There was just a mix up… She's not dead_

Kensi walked down to the reception of the ER to hand in her release forms. She was now wearing jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, better than the scrubs she had to wear before. She watched as the receptionist copied the details onto the computer, filed away the forms and retrieved her medication.

"We hope you feel better soon Miss Blye, and please return if there is any issue," she said.

"Thanks, and no offense, but I hope I don't ever have to come back," Kensi told her.

"Is something wrong sir?"

"I'm not sure where my friend is, but I'll find her, don't worry."

Kensi recognise that voice anywhere.

"Deeks!"

Her partner and friend turned around and gave her a large grin when he realised who it was. He grabbed the things one of the receptionists where handing him and walked over to Kensi as fast as he could.

"Kensi, you're alive!"

Kensi smiled. "Of course I'm alive. You think a little bit of smoke is going to kill me off?"

"Of course not, it's just I saw you coughing really badly as we went down the stairs, and then they loaded you into an ambulance, and then they said you weren't in the hospital, and then…" Deeks was cut off Kensi launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were dead too," she admitted, face pressed into his shoulder. Saying Deeks was surprised was an understatement. Kensi never _ever _showed this much affection towards him. He returned the hug, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm alive Kensi," he said.

"Well I know that, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this."

That was when Kensi kissed Deeks. In all of Deeks dreams (and no, we're not going to delve into that) he was the one to initiate the kiss. The kiss was gentle, soft and short and when it ended, the two partners were grinning at each other.

"What was that?" Deeks asked.

"Something I think I've been meaning to do for a while," Kensi replied.

The detective snorted. "Do you know how cliché that sounds?"

"Really Deeks?" Kensi rolled her eyes. "Pretty much everything in the last two days has been cliché."

"So would it be worse if I asked you if you wanted to have dinner together tonight?"

"No"

Deeks let out a light laugh and threw his arm around Kensi's shoulders, leading his partner out of the building. They called Callen and after being reassured they were perfectly okay he agreed to pick them up. He also explained that the reason they couldn't find out whether the other was okay was because the hospital didn't know they were partners. Because of both the agent and detective's protected identities the hospital didn't share the information. Deeks cursed and Kensi mentioned something about 'stupid hospitals' but the rest was swept under the rug.

**NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA NCIS LA**

When they returned to the OSP they received a very warm welcome. Nell, Eric and Callen expressed their happiness that the two were alive. Hetty gave them a smile and a nod, and then reminded them that running into a burning building was a horrible idea. Sam threatened to kill them himself if they ever did something so extreme again. As Callen said, that basically meant that Sam cared about them. The team gathered in Ops for their debriefing.

"The body of Jamaal Rane was found inside the school. It looks like he was the one who began the fire, however he did not manage to get out," Nell began.

"We arrested Omar Musa, and Raki Qasim was arrested by LAPD for trying to steal gasoline. It looks like the plan was for Raki to make the sniper shot, then to run and return with gasoline to help Jamaal start the fire. In all the chaos, Omar was to try and get Maddison, Molly, Lucas and Jayden. Or at least one of them," Eric explained.

"What's happening to those reports?" Sam asked.

"When our men return from Iran they will hand in those reports so they can be sent directly to the Pentagon, locked up and to be never seen again," Hetty replied. "Everything considered, I think this turned out to be rather successful."

"You could say that," Deeks agreed, smiling at Kensi, who just rolled her eyes. The team headed downstairs to complete a small amount of paperwork so they could head home.

"So what exactly is the extend of your injuries?" Kensi asked Deeks curiously as they sat down.

"There are some rather lovely bandages wrapped around my middle and left arm," Deeks replied. "You?"

Kensi merely pointed the visible injuries, as they were the only ones she had. "And I have to take antibiotics," she added, nose wrinkling.

"Be grateful to be alive to taste those antibiotics," Sam grumbled.

"Aw, is the big guy upset that he nearly lost two of his teammates?" Callen teased. Sam glared at his partner, who just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, we are alive, so nothing is wrong," Kensi concluded.

"The only wrong thing is the paperwork," Deeks complained.

"Mr Deeks, if it continues to be not finished, it continues to be wrong," Hetty said as she walked past, almost causing Deeks to jump at her sudden presence. He shook his head and grinned. Yes, nothing was wrong. He and Kensi were alive, the case was completed, the kids were safe and this 'thing' between him and his partner was finally going somewhere. All he wanted to do was have dinner with Kensi and then go to bed with the knowledge that everything had finished rather successfully. Hell, it might go slightly downhill when they told the team about their new relationship, but who cares?

"Oh, Miss Blye, Mr Deeks, congratulations on your new relationship. Enjoy dinner tonight."

How did she always _know_?

**Did I do it justice? I think I did. But let me know! My without reviews is like Kensi without twinkies and Deeks, like Deeks without surfing and Kensi, like Callen without NCIS and Sam, like Sam without his family and Callen! Okay, you get the picture. Good day Hipcats!  
****Frani xx**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: **** Ahh! This is the end! I am sad and relieved at the same time. This is a quick ending that I think you will love. ENJOY! (NCIS: LA is not mine... can't you tell?)**

**Epilogue**

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

It had taken two weeks, ten therapy sessions, seven past-midnight talks, four doctor's appointments, two sleepless nights and one card but Deeks and Kensi were ready to step into Clark Street Elementary for one last goodbye.

Hetty had insisted they both go and see a therapist after it was clear Kensi and Deeks were not sleeping very well or at all. Ever since that dinner on the night after the fire the agent and detective never spent a night alone. They never did anything… physical; they simply talked, most of the time it was past midnight when they actually fell asleep. They both had to go back to the doctor for check-ups and prescription updates. Everything seemed to be getting back to normal. It wasn't until they received something in the mail that they realised that they had one more thing to do.

It was exactly six days and seventeen hours since the fire when Kensi walked into the OSP building and saw her partner studying an envelope that had _'Miss Blye and Mr Deeks'_ written on it in green crayon. They opened it and pulled out a card that had been signed by every member of the class. It said:

_Dear Mr Deeks and Miss Blye,  
We heard that the fire hurt you.  
We hope you get better soon.  
Love From,  
Your Kindergarten class_

Hand in hand, they wandered down the corridor together until they finally reached the door and classroom they'd become so familiar with. Inside, they class was playing happily, watched carefully by their new teacher. Deeks knocked on the door and they both entered. Twenty pairs of eyes looked at them, and then they received twenty beautiful smiles.

"Mr Deeks!"

"Miss Blye!"

They were immediately tackled by the kids, which made them grin and laugh. Deeks had lifted Lucas up and rested the boy on his hip. He caught Kensi's eye and mouthed three words to her.

_I love you_

If Kensi's grin could grow any larger it did.

_I love you too_

__**I hope you loved it, I did! Let me know what you think. Sadly I will be disappearing for a while cause I have school camp but then I will be back. See ya later Hipcats!  
Frani xx**


End file.
